Melting Ice
by MissingExodus
Summary: No one would know. That was her vow. Little did she know, Fate had someone who was sure as hell going to try.
1. No One Would Know

No one would know.

She vowed that.

No one would know the truth about her.

No one would every get past her barrier.

No one would ever be able to truly say they know her.

No one would ever be able to care for her like before.

No one would ever be able to bring her out of her shell.

But, as Fate would have it, someone was sure as hell willing to try.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but there will be an update! I don't when how soon, since school is evil, but there will be an update!**


	2. Shayla Lee, the Duelist from Hell?

**_Okay, here's the first actual chapter of "Melting Ice". I don't own GX, nor do I own MP3 players(although I did get one for Christmas) or the song "American Idiot" or its brillant creators, Green Day._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Officer Jeff Rainer sighed as he walked down the hall of the police station. He ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and looked at the file he was carrying. The picture of a pretty girl with long blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes that held a spark of intelligence. She wore a black off-the-shoulders top with a red-violet camisole underneath it and blue jeans. The name on the file read Shayla-Lee Ann Langdon. Just from looking at it, no one would be able to tell she had a criminal record and had seen the inside more juvie halls than most other kids her age.

"Have to deal with Langdon again?"

"Yeah. And her name's Shayla."

Jeff walked into the integration room and turned to see the very girl he was dealing with again. He dropped the file on the table, noticing the slight wince from the girl on the other side. Jeff sat down and silence filled the room Then…

"Jesus, Shayla. This is the third time you've been hauled in this week."

Shayla just rolled her eyes. "It was all Lera's fault. She was the one who tripped the friggin' alarm."

"I thought all you SDL people were like family."

"Yeah, but even family drive each other nuts. Lera's the new girl; she lost everyone in that fire down on Main. Don't even try hauling her into a foster home. We'll keep her away from you."

Jeff looked at her. "You said that everyone in the SDL doesn't have anyone. No family, no friends, no nothing except each other. But you have a family."

"Wanna know why I'm in, huh? Stepfamilies don't count unless they actually care. Greg and Peter hate me, and Laura barely pays any attention to me. I'm technically an orphan."

"Shayla! Laura cares very much for you. Greg and Peter most defiantly don't hate you!"

Shayla snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's rich. If there's no blood, there's no love. In other words, if we don't share any blood, I have no connection to them," she said as she stood up. "Now, Jeff, if we're done here, I'm—"

"Sit down, Shayla-Lee. You're not going anywhere except…" Jeff pushed the letter to her.

"Boarding school?! Oh, wait…Jeff, why the hell would you send me to a prep school that specializes in the very game that got me in here?"

Jeff rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your uncle."

Shayla shot him a look. "Okay, you're playin' on the fact that my mom was Japanese."

"Actually, I'm quite serious. Your uncle, Ichiro Samejima." Shayla shot him a look. "Western name order, of course."

Jeff watched as the blonde haired girl scanned through the Duel Academia file. "You, know, Jeff, I'd rather you not butcher my mom's native language. Next time you say a Japanese name to me, say it in the correct Japanese manner. Understand?"

Shayla dropped the folder on the desk. "Okay, I'll go. I know Japanese pretty well, but, what do I have to do once I'm there?"

Jeff shrugged, "Get good grades, make friends, _stay out of trouble_. You know, small stuff."

"So basically, I've got to be normal, only omit trouble from the resume?"

Jeff nodded and Shayla agreed to go.

* * *

"…_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America…"**_

_Knock, knock._

"Who the hell is it?" Shayla said as she paused her MP3 player.

The door opened and the officer who was escorting the young convict to her new home (or prison, as she saw it…) walked in.

"We're almost at Duel Academia Island. Get up and the make yourself presentable. We're going straight to the Principle's office."

"You do realize he's my uncle, and not some jail warden?" Shayla said as she glared at the strict officer.

He shrugged and threw a bundle at her.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your uniform."

Shayla held it up. "This is my uniform? It looks like it was made for a prostitute, not a school kid! I am so not degrading myself by wearing this."

"Take it up with the Principle."

He shut the door and Shayla glared at it, and hurled her 'uniform' at the door. She turned her MP3 back on and restarted the song.

"_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America…"**_

* * *

"Principle Samejima?"

A balding man in burgundy looked up to see Officer McCarthy holding a young girl by her upper arm. Hate was radiating off the 17-year-old like heat from the sun. Her cobalt eyes were narrowed and rage contorted her face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Principle, may I introduce you to Shayla Langdon?"

"Let me go," the blonde hissed in complete rage.

McCarthy ignored her. "She's the convict coming here to study from America."

"Langdon? Are you related to Eric Langdon?"

Shayla either didn't hear him, or just ignored him. She suddenly ripped her arm away from the officer and backed up towards Samejima.

"You goddamn asshole!" She hissed in English, Samejima understanding every word. "All you had to do was lead me up here, not yank me! I'd rather have usage of my arm, of it's all the same to you!"

"Can it girlie."

"You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. Girlie!"

Shayla's fists clenched and Samejima just knew she'd lash out.

"McCarthy-dono, thank you for bringing her here. We've been expecting her. Now, you are free to go."

McCarthy nodded and exited. Shayla breathed deep and looked at her uncle.

"Alright, now that _that _pain in the rear is gone, allow me to introduce myself. I am Langdon Shayla, daughter of Langdon Eric and Ayame. In other words, I'm your niece. Before you ask, yes I am considered a convict mainly because of all the misunderstandings no one bothers to unravel. In reality, I am actually a very nice person, but I have a horrible temper."

"And you look like your mother, only with blonde hair."

"Yeah," Shayla said as she sat down in a chair, "Dad always used to say that. Mom died giving birth to me and Dad died when I was six."

Samejima nodded solemnly, "I heard. Forgive me for no getting a hold of you sooner."

Shayla shrugged, "Don't matter, I'm here now, aren't I? Besides, I found myself a new family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a member of the SDL, street dueling league."

"Oh. What type of deck do you play?"

"I'm a viral duelist. Viruses, biological warfare, low level decoys, you know, that stuff. I just think its fun watching duelists break down as their decks self-destruct. I guess I'm sadistic, but who cares?"

"Well, if you're a good duelist, I'm sure you'll fit right in. Why aren't you wearing your uniform yet?"

"That piece of slut-wear? If I went back home wearing that, I'd either get raped or shot. Most likely the former. So, if you don't mind, may I wear the boys' uniform?"

"Girls usually don't wear the boys' uniform."

"Either the guys uniform, or street clothes. Your choice."

"Fine. You can wear the boys' uniform. To let you know, you will be staying in the Osiris Red dorms for a little bit since you are a transfer student. You'll be moved up quickly depending on your dueling."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll probably choose to stay, depending on the people in the dorms."

"I'm sure you'll probably want to stay. Either way, get dressed and meet me back here. I have to introduce the new students hailing form the four different academies."

"Whatever."

* * *

Shayla was in the bathroom dressed in a plain black t-shirt, a pair of gray jeans, and a red and white blazer. She left it open and tied on her shoes. Shayla had secretly switched the regulation shoes with a pair of black skater shoes. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving a lock hanging lose on either side of her face. Securing a belt around her hip, Shayla put her deck into the small container and strapped her duel disk to her arm. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled.

"Shayla? Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Shayla said as she exited the bathroom. She looked at her uncle and smiled. "Well? Let's head out!"

Shayla grinned to herself as she followed her uncle. _As much as I care about my 'family' back in New York, I want to get out of there and as far away from the Step-Evils as possible. I'll turn 18 in April. Maybe I can say here in Japan and squeak out a living. Jeff doesn't know how a big a favor he just did for me. I'm safe from now on. And I'm ready to face whatever comes up next. I've got to. _

Shayla didn't know how much her resolve would be put to the test in the next few months.


End file.
